Miotacz ognia
Miotacz ognia – urządzenie do kontrolowanego miotania ognia. Występuje we wszystkich grach z uniwersum 2D i uniwersum 3D, a także w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. W Grand Theft Auto III miotacz ognia jest wzorowany na M2-2 Flamethrower armii amerykańskiej. W późniejszych częściach gry jest już wykonany od początku. Efekty Miotacz ognia może wyrządzić szkody na dużym obszarze. Gdy potraktujemy przechodnia taką zabawką to prawie od razu ginie. Możemy nim również zniszczyć samochód, trzeba jednak dłużej go podpalać. Miotacz ognia jest jedną z trzech broni (obok koktajli Mołotowa i pięści), która może zniszczyć czołg Rhino (jest to spowodowane tym, że czołg jest kuloodporny, lecz nie ognioodporny). Ogień może zabić przechodnia i zniszczyć pojazd. W GTA San Andreas możemy dodatkowo podpalić podłoże. Występowanie Miotacz ognia jest używany w rozwałkach i w mini-misjach Szałach zabijania w Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Występuje również w kilku misjach w pozostałych grach z serii. Lokalizacje Grand Theft Auto III * Harwood, Portland - na dachu stacji radiowej Head Radio. * Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Francis, Shoreside Vale - na wybrzeżu, przy zachodnim końcu zwodzonego mostu (obok pomalowanego muru). * Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - dostępny do kupienia na tyłach posterunku policji w Pike Creek, po ukończeniu misji Kropla w oceanie za $25 000. * Kryjówki - po ugaszeniu 20 pożarów na wszystkich wyspach w misji strażaka. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Wyspa Starfish - W basenie w kształcie loga Rockstar, w zachodniej części wyspy * Viceport - Na południe od Pay 'n' Spray * Jako nagroda po zebraniu 40 Ukrytych Paczek: ** W hotelu Ocean View w Ocean Beach ** Kamienica przy stadionie w Downtown (po uprzednim zakupie posiadłości) ** Willa Vercettiego na Wyspie Starfish (po uprzednim przejęciu posiadłości) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Flint County - koło domków kempingowych * Flint Range, Flint County - Koło domu Heleny Wankstein, po pierwszym spotkaniu z nią ** Shady Creeks, Whetstone - na wzgórzu, pomiędzy drzewami * Doherty, San Fierro - na placu budowy w Doherty. * Easter Basin, San Fierro - na dachu tankowca. * Paliwa Wojskowe K.A.C.C., Las Venturas * Tierra Robada - W ranczu Mike'a Toreno po ukończeniu misji Pionowzlot. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Kryjówki - po ugaszeniu 20 pożarów na wszystkich wyspach w misji strażaka. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Trenton, Portland - na dachu oddziału AMCo., skacząc pojazdem przez rampę. * Bedford Point, Wyspa Staunton - do kupienia w Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop po ukończeniu Friggin' the Riggin' lub False Idols''W zależności od tego, która zostanie wykonana jako pierwsza. za $5 500. * W kryjówkach po uzbieraniu 80 paczek '''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories' * Wyspa Prawn - w [[Studio filmowe|studiu filmowym InterGlobal]]. * W kryjówkach po ustrzeleniu 70 czerwonych balonów. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Tę broń posiadają gangsterzy w misji stróża prawa gdy w dziale komputera policyjnego Recent Crimes są podpisani Arson. Ciekawostki * Jeśli w GTA III miotaczem płomieni będzie posługiwał się NPC, da się zauważyć, że przeładowuje on po każdym użyciu miotacz jak przykładowo strzelbę, mimo że broń ta nie wymaga przeładowywania. * * GTA Chinatown Wars jest jedyną grą z uniwersum HD, w której występuje miotacz ognia. Galeria Wygląd broni Ikony z HUD-a Kategoria:Bronie z wersji beta Grand Theft Auto IV de:Flammenwerfer en:Flamethrower es:Lanzallamas fi:Liekinheitin it:Lanciafiamme pt:Lança Chamas ru:Огнемёт